For a Friends Angel
by LouderLove
Summary: When a friend is in need, do you turn your back? No. That is why Nate ends up visiting Dallas Geller everyday after school. Nate/Caitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**For a Friends Angel**

**When a friend is in need, do you turn your back? No. **

**That is why Nate ends up visiting Dallas Geller everyday after school.**

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the recognized characters used in this story, nor do we own anything Camp Rock related or Camp Rock itself. All original characters belong to the authors of this story and are not to be used by any other user/author.

Authors Note: Hello, readers! Seeing as we don't have anything else in common when it comes to fanfiction, my friend and I have decided to present to you, _For a Friends Angel_, a Camp Rock fanfiction. The planning of this story didn't take long at all, barely one night as once we started thinking, the ideas just kept flowing. If you enjoy reading this, please check out my co-author stories! Her account name is SeamenScotty and I think she'd very much appreciate some new readers!

* * *

Chapter One:

"I'm here, I'm here!" Nate yelled, running into the music room, his guitar in hand.

It was already five minutes into the lesson and Nate was late. It was the last class of the day - Music - his favourite class. Mr Williams gave a slight nod, changing the attendance register as Nate took his seat beside his best friend, Caitlyn.

"Did I miss anything?" Caitlyn shook her head, looking at him.

"No," she mumbled. "Not that I know of, anyway."

"Something wrong?" Nate questioned. He could tell that his best friend was down, and he wanted to know why.

Caitlyn sighed, "I told you my sister was sick, right?" She looked at teacher briefly, making sure they weren't going to get caught talking.

Nate gave a quick nod, removing his guitar strap from his shoulder. He placed the guitar down beside him, leaning it against the wall, and then turned his full attention to her.

"You mentioned it a few times," He said, as he too, made sure the teacher wasn't looking.

"Well, she got rushed into hospital last," Caitlyn said in a hush tone, wiping away the fresh tears that had started to fall. "I really wanna go see her but..." She trailed off.

Nate sighed, "Your mom won't let you?" He questioned, although he was confused when he received a shake of the head.

"It's not that..." Caitlyn bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "My mom's been doing a lot of overtime at work, and well, I have to go stay with my dad for a while."

"Oh..." There was a silence. "That's.. Whoa, that's pretty far..." Nate commented, having passed her dads house before, when he had been on trips and such with his family.

"I know," Caitlyn let out a weak laugh, "That's why I'm asking you to watch over Dallas for me..."

"Me?" Nate questioned. "Me? Watch over Dallas?"

"I-" Caitlyn was cut off.

"Grey, Geller, cut the chit chat!" Mr Williams snapped, giving them a look.

"I'll explain later.." Caitlin whispered, her attention now at the front of the classroom.

Forty minutes later Nate and Caitlyn were ready to record there composition, a song they had written together called Texan Cowgirl.

"Right, is anyone ready to preform or record their compositions?" Mr Williams asked as Caitlyn sat doodling in her notebook. Mr Williams saw that Caitlyn was not paying attention and decided that it was therefore their turn. "Grey, Geller, get up here. I want you both to preform your song for the rest of the class," he ordered.

Caitlyn was shocked when Mr Williams shouted on them, but she knew that they had to preform, so she stood up as Nate grabbed his guitar.

Less than five minutes later Caitlyn and Nate got to the chorus of their song; "A young girl, only twelve, wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots, she true Texan cowgirl, right down to her accent".

Nate could see the tears in Caitlyn's eyes at the chorus and he was glad when the bell rang for the end of the lesson.

They both grabbed their school bags and literally ran out of the school building. Once they were in the car park they both stopped so they could wait for Caitlyn to get picked up.

"Nate," she started to say as they both saw Caitlyn's dad's pickup drive into the car park, "promise me that you will look out for Dallas. My mums not going to visit her," she begged as the pickup came to stop in front of them and Caitlyn's stepbrother, Nico, stepped out.

"I promise you I'll look after Dallas," he promised as he pulled Caitlyn in for a quick hug just before she pulled away and climbed into the pickup.

"See you late, Nate," she said just before she drove away.

* * *

Nate sighed as he walked home, he really hoped that Shane and Jason weren't home because then they would want him to rehearse, which he didn't want to do as he actually just wanted to drop his guitar off and then go to the hospital to see Dallas.

Dallas was like a younger sister, he had known her ever since he and Caitlyn had meet at Camp Rock when they were eight.

As soon as he walked through the front door he could hear Jason on the phone to someone, most likely their uncle Brown. He really hoped that Jason wouldn't hear or see him as he put his guitar up in his room.

Fate was not on his side though as he walked up the stair because Jason walked out of the living room and hung up the phone.

"Nate, you up for a rehearsal?" Jason asked, causing Nate to turn around and silently curse. "What's wrong?" Jason continued when he saw the look of annoyance on Nate's face.

Nate sat down on the stairs before answering, "Caitlyn's gone to stay with her dad for a while but Dallas is in hospital. So Caitlyn asked me to watch out for Dallas but I don't know what to do. Do I concentrate on music and Connect 3 or do I look out for Dallas?" Nate told Jason as Jason sat down on the stairs next to him.

"I saw Mrs Geller today, and I don't think she's going to be visiting Dallas any time soon. She was talking to a group of ladies and I heard her saying that she was already planning on where she was going to move to when she got the pay out for Dallas' insurance and that Dallas was the worse thing that ever happened to her," Jason told Nate, the anger clear in his voice.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" Nate said as he stood up and started back up the stairs to his room, as he walked in he placed his guitar in its stand before he grabbed Caitlyn's iPod that she had left from his desk.

* * *

Dallas was asleep when Nate walked into her room, but he could see that she had only fallen asleep recently as her note book was still lying on her lap from when she was writing on.

As he sat down next to her bed he picked up her note book. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to know how she was really doing without her lying to him, because he knew if he asked that is exactly what she would do.

He opened her notebook at the first page and saw that her writing hadn't been that messy so he figure she had written it before she got really ill.

_'My name is Gabrielle Charlotte Geller, but everyone calls me Dallas. I'm from Texas, hence the nickname Dallas. My mother refuses to call me Dallas, she says that it is stupid name just like my fathers. I am twelve years old, and I have an older sister along with an older step brother. My sister is called Caitlyn Louisiana Geller, don't tell I told you that, and she is 16, while my stepbrother, Nicholas 'Nico' Olsen, is 19._' He read before he flipped to the next page.

_'Caitlyn said that Nate's going to come to movie night tonight so it'll be me, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and Mitchie. Which means me, Nate and Caitlyn will end up going upstairs cause Shane and Mitchie will end up making out. It'll be fun, cause Nate promises that we could prank Caitlyn the next time he came to movie night.'_ He smiled as he read what Dallas wrote, just as Dallas sat up.

"Nate, why are you here?" Dallas asked as she sat up and Nate put down her note book.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, Dallas. So how are you doing?" Nate replied as he helped Dallas sit up properly.

"I'm okay," Dallas told him, but he could tell that she was lying but he also knew that he wasn't going to question her on it and that she would tell him how she was when she was ready. "My mums not been to see me yet. It was Caitlyn how brought me in last night, and she stayed with me until she had to go to school," Dallas explained as Nate poured her a glass off water dam gave it to her.

It was then that he knew that no matter what he would make sure that he always visited Dallas everyday because no matter what Caitlyn said about her mum, her mum didn't care about them at all.

He sat down next to Dallas again and smiled. "Fancy a game of cards?" He asked as he pulled the pack of card he had gotten at the gift shop out of his pocket.

Dallas nodded, so Nate began to deal out the cards. Tonight was going to be a night of playing Gin, at least until Dallas fell asleep and then he would go home, but for now he would just spend some time with the girl who was like a younger sister to him.

* * *

Authors Note: And that is the end of the first chapter! Please leave a review and let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**For a Friends Angel**

**When a friend is in need, do you turn your back? No. **

**That is why Nate ends up visiting Dallas Geller everyday after school.**

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the recognized characters used in this story, nor do we own anything Camp Rock related or Camp Rock itself. All original characters belong to the authors of this story and are not to be used by any other user/author.

Authors Note: Hello, readers! Unfortunately, the first chapter didn't get any reviews... BUT it did get some favourites and follows which is great! Updates may come fast or slow, it all just depends on how busy we are. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two:

It was nearly seven o'clock when Mrs Geller walked into Dallas' hospital room. Nate was dealing out the next hand of cards but stopped as soon as he heard the door slam open.

"Gabrielle, what do you think you are doing here? There is no reason for you to be here, so get out of that damn bed now!" Mrs Geller shouted, which caught the attention of Dallas' doctor, Dr Anna O'Riley

Dallas smiled as Dr Anna O'Riley walked into the room. Dr Anna O'Riley had been treating her ever since she collapsed and had a seizure during English at school.

"Ah, you must be Mrs Geller? I am Dr Anna O'Riley. I have been dealing with your daughters case for the past year," Dr Anna O'Riley introduced as she held her hand out for Mrs Geller to shake.

"My daughter is perfectly fine, there is not reason for her to be here!" Mrs. Geller shouted causing Dallas to cower back and hug herself into Nate.

"Mrs Geller, I suggest you leave, or security will forcefully remove you," Dr Anna O'Riley ordered as hospital security stood at the door, forcing Mrs Geller to walk out of the room to leave the hospital.

Dr Anna O'Riley walked over Dallas and placed her hand on Dallas' back reassuringly. She could feel Dallas shaking as she did so, abut she turned to face Nate none-the-less.

"I am Dr Anna O'Riley, and if I am to guess, you are Nate Grey. Dallas has told me a lot about you. Feel free to call me Dr Anna," Dr Anna said as she held out her free hand for Nate to shake.

As he shook Dr Anna's hand Dallas pulled away and sat up again.

"Hey Cowgirl, how are you feeling?" Dr Anna asked as she picked up Dallas' chart.

"I'm sore and I feel a little bit weak, but I'm glad that Nate came to see me. He makes me laugh," Dallas replied as she started to cough violently.

Both Nate and Dr Anna sighed, they could see the amount of pain that Dallas was in due to her illness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Nico where still driving to Caitlyn's dads. Nico was worried as Caitlyn was being quieter than she usually was.

"Cait, what's wrong?" He asked as he glanced to his side to see her flipping her phone in her hand.

"Dallas is in the hospital again, and my mom doesn't care about her, and my mom wants to move to Canada," Caitlyn admitted as she finally allowed the tears she had been fight back all day to fall.

Nico didn't know what to say as he signaled off of the main road. He parked the pick up in a car services before he turned and pulled Caitlyn into a hug, allowing her to finally breaking, knowing that Caitlyn would haven't have broken down since the last time he had seen her as she would have been strong for Dallas.

"Aww... Caity I'm so sorry," he apologised as he continued to rock her slightly as he had done for Dallas before when she was younger.

"I just... I just wish I was there when it happened, you know?" Caitlyn sighed. "I feel like, maybe I could have done something to prevent it."

Caitlyn closed her eyes, remembering back to when she got a phone call from Dallas' school.

_"Caitlyn, the phone!" Mrs Geller yelled up the stairs, pausing the TV momentarily. _

_"Can't you get it?" Caitlyn questioned, letting out a sigh. "I have work to do..."_

_Caitlyn, along with everyone else in her year, had been given the day off school to study for upcoming exams. So far, she hadn't gotten much studying done and she wan't going to be able to do any more if her mom was constantly nagging at her._

_"I'm watching TV!" Mrs Geller shouted. "Besides, I do enough around this house anyway, it's about time you started helping out!" __Caitlyn rolled her eyes - her mother was in one of **those **moods happened regularly, but she tends to just ignore it._

_Letting out a loud sigh, Caitlyn set her pen down on her desk and closed her book over, marking the page - she would come back to it later. She quickly ran down the stairs and took the phone off the hook, letting out a cough. _

_"Hello?" Caitlyn sat down on a nearby chair, tapping her fingers against the side, waiting for an answer._

_"Mrs Geller?" The person on the other line asked._

_Caitlyn was quick to stand up, "No, this is her daughter..." She mumbled before covering the phone with the palm of her hand. "MOM! It's for you!"_

_"Tell them I'm not here!" Mrs Geller yelled back._

_"My mom's um.." Caitlyn bit her lower lip, struggling for words. "She's a bit busy at the moment."_

_"That's quite alright, dear." A kind voice said. "It's Mrs Wright, Dallas' school nurse."_

_Silence._

_"Can I please ask why your calling?" _

_Mrs write sighed, "I'm assuming you're Dallas' older sister?" There was a pause. "I'm gonna have to ask you or your mom to pick up your sister - Dallas has fallen unconscious and we are unable to call an ambulance, it being prohibited._

Nico sighed, "It's okay, Caitlyn... It's okay..." He assured her, holding her close.

* * *

"We're here." Nico said, opening the car door. He waited for Caitlyn to do the same and then locked the car, walking to the front door of her dad's house.7

"I can't do it.." Caitlyn said shakily as she stood at the door step. She didn't know what to think or to tell her dad. "What if he asks about Dallas?"

Nico was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I just..." Caitlyn sighed. "What if he asks where she is? I don't want to be the one to tell him that she's sick again... He didn't take it well the last time - she's his baby."

"Oh..." Nico nodded, now understand what she was saying. He lifted up his hand, knocking on the door.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened, Caitlyn's dad standing in front of them.

"Nico." He smiled, giving him a polite handshake.

"Hey..." Nico returned the smile, taking the older mans hand.

Mr Geller pulled his hand back, taking a look at his daughter. He gave her a quick hug before letting them walk into the house, closing the door behind them.

Mr Geller looked at his eldest daughter, beside her, then back at her again.

"Where's Dallas?"

* * *

Authors Note: And that is the end of the second chapter! Please leave a review and let us know what you think.


End file.
